Skeletons from the Closet
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A dark wizard sets about his latest plans to attack Marinette and friends


I do not own these characters or profit from them.

Also I am aware that they are making season 2 and 3 of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir on Netflix or something, but it's not out yet. This story is based on season one and a few things I've seen online. So think of it as an alternate reality. Please keep that in mind when you hopefully review this story on whatever site you found it on as well as others I have written.

Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir: Skeletons from the Closet

By, Clayton Overstreet

Secrets and lies are interesting things. In some ways they are like art. Sometimes they are good or bad. Eventually though if they are left long enough they al gain a sort of life of their own. They grow, they feed, they stalk, and sometimes they can even kill.

It was the beginning of senior year for Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and their friends. Things had changed a lot. Marinette and Adrien had discovered their dual identities as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Alya had joined them fighting villains when she got her own miraculous, Trixx, and become Vulpina. They had defeated the evil Hawk Moth, who turned out to be Adrien's mostly absentee father Gabriel. On facing Hawk moth and unmasking him Adrien confronted his father and got him to repent his evil ways and reestablish their relationship, fixing their family. Almost immediately afterward more powerful villains took his place. (Nooroo might also regenerate one day according to Master Fu.)

Currently they were facing down a dark wizard named Balthazar with power over people's shadows, using their dark sides independently of them rather than as Hawk moth did. He had been released when Nooroo, his captured Kwami, destroyed himself, having been overly weakened when Hawk Moth had tried to summon up all of the people he had Akumatized at once. It seemed that one of the superheroes Nooroo had empowered in a previous age had defeated and sealed away the dark wizard.

He had not been a problem at first, consolidating his power and learning about the world as it was now. Ladybug and her friends had been busier dealing with the Plagues, three evil kwami, a part of a group that Cat Noir's kwami Plagg used to belong to once known as "The Four Horsemen". Because while they hate humans, like the other kwami they can't use their full powers without them. And since Plagg left to joint he good kwami their power had diminished greatly. For over a year they had done their best to bring out his dark side again and get him to rejoin them as they used the dark side of humans to their own ends in an attempt to finally wipe them all out, but had failed and been captured and sealed away once again… for now.

All that dark energy though had attracted Balthazar's attention and like those before him he had come to Paris looking to harness the power of its people to capture the kwami and of course rule the world. So far though his plans had all been thwarted by Ladybug, Volpina, Cat Noir, and Surprisingly Queen Bee, Chloe's Miraculous. Just before summer vacation they dealt Balthazar a devastating blow and had been assured that it would be a while before he could do anything again. To celebrate Adrien had invited Marinette to spend the summer with him and his father at their house in Spain. She had been ecstatic when her parents agreed.

So Alya was really surprised to see her best friend moping as she arrived at the school gates. "Why so down in the dumps girl?"

Marinette looked up and forced a smile. "I'm not! I am perfectly fine." The school bell rang. "Woops, time for class."

Alya watched her race off and shook her head. "Worst liar ever…" She could not believe her friend had managed to keep her super hero identity a secret for so long. This must be what Lois Lane felt like when she learned about Superman. Still Marinette was right, it was time for class and Alya knew she could get whatever it was out of the girl eventually. So she raced after Marinette.

000

Balthazar sat in a dark room surrounded by a faintly glowing turquoise circle chalked onto the floor around him. He worse a dark hooded cloak that hid his identity completely. Around him things flew and almost swam through the air, whispering into his ear almost like the waves of the ocean. "Hmm… the dark spirits have a point. So many secrets in this modern world. Everyone seems to have one. Some of them so dark… so useful… attached like parasites. Following them like hunting animals. Alive…" His hood lifted enough o show a smirking mouth full of shiny teeth. "Let's see how Ladybug and her little friends handle it when the whole city's secrets start hunting them…" He bowed his head and began to chant, the circle around him glowing brighter and the dark shapes' voices going from whispers to banshee howls.

Around the city people's closets began to open on their own revealing a dark swirling vortex in each. From each stepped an ebony skeleton with glowing green eyes and sharp pointed teeth. They each heard Balthazar's voice. "Go and bring me the Miraculous!"

000

They were all in class just after lunch when the attack came. A fire alarm was set off and the principal's voice came over the PA. "Students, no need to panic, but the authorities have just told us to evacuate. Please do so in a calm manner…" The students all shared looks and reached for their cell phones.

Marinette saw on the screen a helicopter view of a black wave. They zoomed in and the announcer said, "A wave of what can only be described as… zombies… seem to be heading through Paris. Traffic is at a standstill…" She looked up catching the eyes of Adrien, Chloe, and Alya who was right beside her. They nodded and followed the other kids as they filed out of the room under the teacher's direction.

Sabrina came up next to Chloe and told them, "You can all slip away when we get to the stairs. I'll keep an eye on the teachers and signal when they aren't looking."

"Thanks Sabrina," Marinette said. Chloe gave her a brief hug.

As they made it to the stairs the four of them slipped over the railing and headed for the trees. Alya told Marinette, "You know Chloe's still a pain, but she's really getting better."

"Hey, nobody is perfect," Marinette said.

"Not even Adrien?" Alya teased nodding to the blond boy running with them. She was surprised when her friend did not respond. Bug before they could reach their destination and Adrien held up his hand.

"You guys ready?"

Their Miraculouses appeared. Plagg, the tiny cat-like one with a hunk of cheese stuffed in his mouth. Marinette's red and black Tikki, floating in the air. Alya's Trixx, the fox-like Miraculous. And Chloe's Bala, a feminine bee-like creature.

"Plagg, claws out!" He began to transform.

Marinette followed suit, flipping her hair back from her earrings. "Spots on, Tikki!"

"Fire it up, Trixx!" Alya said as Trixx was drawn into her necklace, glowing flames flickered over her, enveloping herbody in an orange fox costume becoming Vulpina.

"Stinger out, Bala," Chloe said and Bala was sucked into her broach. She sprouted fairy-like wings and was suddenly wearing a yellow and black striped costume as Queen Bee.

Ladybug whipped out her yoyo and started running. "Let's go guys, before those things hurt somebody."

"Right," they said, racing right behind her.

000

They arrived quickly enough at the wave of black skeletons. Standing on a rooftop and looking down they watched as the police tried firing at them with their guns at first and then trying to club them. It had no effect.

"Are they just illusions?" Vulpina asked.

"I don't think so," Cat noir said as one of the cops was licked up by a skeleton and waved in the air.

"I can take them," Queen Bee announced and jumped forward, wings buzzing as she flew off the roof.

"No, don't!" Ladybug cried, but to no avail. "That girl so needs to learn some self control."

"Also tact," Vulpina said. Ladybug elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow, hey! You know it's true."

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it."

"Look at that," Cat Noir said.

Queen Bee flew right into the crowd of monsters. Then out again as she passed right through them looking confused. "Huh?"

Ladybug frowned. "What's going on?" Behind their yellow and black ally a woman was grabbed by one of the skeletons, all too real to her if not the man next to her that tried to help.

Cat noir shrugged and smiled a little nervously. "I guess we should get down there and see what's going on up close."

Marinette nodded a little reluctantly. "Not much of a choice, but I can't think of what else to do." They all jumped down.

Almost immediately every skeleton began moving towards them. Queen Bee was grabbed at, but their hands went right through her like ghosts. So they began picking up things and throwing them at her. Cans, trash, and even signs. She flew further up. "How rude!"

Vulpina ducked and a black skeletal claw passed over her. She stood up and was knocked over on a backswing. As she struggled up it moved forward, grabbing her in a bear hug. "Well this one's real."

"I got ya," Cat Noir said, swinging his staff. It passed through the skeleton, but not Vulpina, knocking them both down. "Oops!"

"Ow! Stop helping!"

"Sorry… hey!" Another skeleton grabbed him from behind. He struggled, but the grip was like iron.

"I'm coming… oh no…" Something had grabbed her by her leg. She looked down and saw a skeleton had snagged her foot. She swung her yoyo, but it passed through the thing like it was made of smoke, though the grip on her felt like steel.

Chloe meanwhile had pulled out her sword and was swinging at the monsters that had her friends, flying through the others as if they weren't there. But to no avail. "I can't even touch them… hey what's that sound?" She looked around. It was like listening to the surf. Or thousands of voices, whispering just out of earshot. "Can you all hear that?"

"Little busy here," Vulpina gasped. She yanked one arm free of her grip. "Foxfire illusion!"

Suddenly they all looked like other people and about half a block away were imaged of them in their superhero forms, except for Chloe who looked like herself. Queen Bee said, "Thanks a lot!"

"Sorry, you're new and I keep forgetting."

"Whatever."

Fortunately it worked. The skeletons were not that smart. In fact they were brainless. They released their catches and started towards the fake versions. Only to pause and then start to return to the real ones. Ladybug said, "Doesn't look like they're staying fooled. Come on, let's go." They all jumped and flew for it before the skeletons could catch them.

When they reached the relative safety of a tall rooftop they stopped, Alya changing back and Trixx lying against her shoulder. The tiny fox said, "I'm starving. Got any jerky?" The others followed suit, returning to normal.

Alya pulled a few pieces wrapped in plastic from her pocket and unwrapped them. The tiny fox jumped on them like a hungry shark. "What were those things?"

"I don't know," Marinette admitted.

"Whatever they were, they were strong," Adrien admitted.

Chloe looked back over the edge of the building. "Uh guys…"

They all ran forward, looking down. The building was surrounded. Alya said, "Why are they still after us?"

"I don't think these things are easy to fool," Marinette said. She looked at Chloe. "What were you saying earlier? You heard something?"

"Yeah, they were whispering." She smirked. "I couldn't make out everything, but I am used to keeping my ears open. Who doesn't love hearing a good secret?" She pointed down to where one skeleton was still holding the struggling woman. A lot of them had grabbed people now. "That lady is cheating on her husband according to the skeleton holding her."

Alya said, "So they're telling secrets?"

Adrien said, "Well this seems like Balthazar's work to me. But why weren't they all able to hurt us? They all attacked us, but each of us was only able to be hurt by one."

"The others could just be illusions meant to distract us from the real threats," Marinette said.

"But if that's true," Plagg put in around a mouth full of cheese, "then why couldn't any of you touch the ones attacking the others?"

The skeletons began climbing the walls. Marinette said, "Looks like break time is over people…" They all transformed back just as they began climbing over the walls.

Queen Bee flew forward, eager to get into the fight, but again it was like they weren't even there. "What is the deal? Don't any of you want to fight me?" She drew her sword. "Time Sting!" It glowed and flowed with purple lightning, but it still passed harmlessly through her enemies, only freezing one pigeon in the air, unable to move or even fall as her special ability froze it in time.

Cat noir found his arms caught in skeletal hands. "Oh that's so unfair. Why aren't they attacking you? Cataclysm!" His claws began to flicker with black lightning. But when he raked them towards the skeleton they just passed through. "I can't hurt them!"

Alya tried her illusions again, but the skeletons just ignored them this time. "These boneheads aren't bright enough to be tricked!"

Bee tried pulling them off her friends, but her hands just passed through them. "Why don't I have anyone attacking me? Don't they think I'm a threat?"

Ladybug felt boney hands on her shoulders. Blood rushing in her ears she tried to struggle, but there was no give. She shivered, fear in her heart. "Wait… what was it Chloe said? They were whispering something…" Fighting her urge to run or fight she closed her eyes, trying to clam herself From behind her, almost right in her ear she heard the whispering. She recognized the words. "I know what they are! They're secrets!"

"What?" Alya asked, bouncing around to avoid being grabbed.

"Balthazar has brought everyone's darkest secrets to life. That's why only a few can hurt us. Or anyone."

"I don't have any secrets," Queen Bee said. "Even when I do something… uh… less than nice, I always tell Sabrina everything."

"That's why they can't touch you," Cat Noir said. "But if you're right, what do we do about it? Are we going to have to tell everyone our secret identities or something?"

Falling to her knees under the weight of the skeleton Marinette said, "I don't think so. We all know each other's identities. It has to be something else. Something we haven't told anyone else ever. Something dark and painful." Struggling she raised a hand. "Lucky charm!" A flash of light and a small black spotted red bullhorn appeared in her hand. Normally she would wonder what she was supposed to do with it, but in this case it was fairly obvious. In her magical visions he saw the other skeletons flash red and spotted. She sighed. "This is going to hurt…" She hesitated only a moment and then raised the microphone end up to the skeleton's face and pushed the button.

The whispering became words. "Marinette wants to break up with Adrien."

The world froze. The skeleton on her back stopped moving. Adrien looked at her. "What? I knew something was off, but…"

She looked up at him. "It's not your fault. It's on me. You're a great guy and I've had a crush on you forever. We even have a lot in common. But the way I treated you as Cat noir, the real you… it's been eating at me."

"I get it," Vulpina said. Adrien looked at her. "Don't you see? She built you up in her head. She couldn't actually talk to you for so long. I kind of knew this would happen eventually. Cat noir never really impressed her and she thought of him like a brother. Your secret identity she put up on a pedestal and now that she knows the real you you're a great friend, but you can't possibly live up to her expectations." Her skeleton finally wrapped its arms around her waist while she was distracted. "Oof!"

"I'm so sorry…" Ladybug said and behind her the skeleton fractured like glass, turning to dust and blowing away, taking many of the others with it. She threw him the bullhorn.

Tears in his eyes he brought it up to the skeletons mouth. "Cat Noir is jealous of Ladybug." Then it disintegrated even as the skeleton holding him froze. "Uh oh… forgot I'd activated my power!"

"Thanks a lot," Vulpina gasped out. "Just tell her and come help me!"

Queen Bee said, "Come on Adrien, it can't be that hard. Everyone's jealous of Ladybug. Even me. She's kind of awesome… at least as a superhero."

"That's just it," Adrien said to Ladybug. "I'm pretty awesome. I know it. And it's hard to admit, but I'm second fiddle to you. I mean I love you, but at the same time you're always so perfect…" He looked down and his arms sagged. "I even understand why you're saying you don't love me. I want to be upset but as always, you're right." The skeleton shattered around him taking hundreds of more with them. "You always know the right thing to say, even when you're breaking my heart."

Ladybug walked over and touched his shoulder. "I…"

"Uh… guys…" Vulpina was gasping. They looked and saw her face turning blue. "Help!"

The two shook off their emotional weight and rushed forward. They tried pulling it off and when their hands passed through they tried yanking her out. Queen Bee joined them, but it was useless. Queen Bee said, "It's no use."

Ladybug said, "Can you hear what it is saying?"

She shook her head. "Not clearly she's breathing too loud. This is annoying. I'm usually great at hearing rumors and secrets." It was true, Vulpina was gasping for air as the skeleton's hold strengthened by the moment.

"Vulpina, you'll have to tell it yourself. We can't free you from your secrets."

"Can't… talk…" She gasped.

Cat Noir said, "If she can't even speak this things' going to crush the life out of her. Talk about irony."

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything," Ladybug said pouting her arms around Alya. "We're best friends. You can talk to me without words if you have to, can't you?"

Alya paused, but then nodded. She looked at Cat noir and gasped, "Sorry…" He was about to ask what she meant when she reached out and grabbed Ladybug's shoulders. Then she pulled Marinette into her and gave her a kiss. Behind her the skeleton shattered like a bomb with enough force to blow the others away like a hurricane. Their whispers turned to haunted screams and down the building and to the ground the remaining skeletons all vanished too, leaving a bunch of surprised people behind.

Marinette was shocked for a moment, but instinctively her eyes closed and she melted into Alya who was still kissing her, the rest of the world fading away.

"I knew it!" Chloe said. "Ha! Sabrina owes me twenty franks."

"Uh…" Adrien said, his mind going blank.

All four of them heard beeping from their Miraculouses, but nobody moved even as they reverted back to normal. Finally Alya pulled back and Marinette opened her eyes. From the way they were both breathing it was almost like both of them had been having the air crushed from their bodies. Marinette looked into her eyes, confused and smiling just a little. "Alya?"

Alya giggled nervously still holding her. "Oh… um…" she looked at Adrien who shrugged back. What was there to say? Alya had never even shown a bit of jealousy. Had been supportive and helpful of marionette whenever she tried asking Adrien out and since they had been together had been nothing but happy for her friend. It had taken a life or death situation for her to do this.

Before anyone could say anything a police helicopter flew overhead. The Miraculouses ducked out of sight with their various humans. A loud bullhorn shouted down, "Are you kids alright?'

Chloe jumped up and waved. "We're fine! Thank you for coming to help us!" She muttered under her breath. "Not that you were useful at all."

"Oh come on Chloe, cut them some slack. They're just doing their jobs and it's not like they're superheroes."

"I guess. I'll tell you though; when we finally get rid of all these super powered weirdoes that keep attacking this city I say we go into serious crime fighting."

Alya said, "I don't know about that Chloe. First of all I don't think we're ever really going to run out of magical villains to fight. Second, I think people have to solve their own problems. You can't just use magic to fight normal people. They have to solve their own problems."

"I guess," she said.

"Well I have to go home," Adrien said, trying not to look at Marinette and Alya. Alya had her hand on Marinette's hip.

"Adrien…" she started.

He forced a smile and backed towards a fire escape ladder. "See you all at school."

"Bye," the three girls said weakly.

Climbing down Plagg sat on his shoulder. "You know what always cheers me up?"

"Plagg is you suggest cheese… I'll eat your entire supply."

"Uh… never mind."

Up on the roof Chloe pulled out her cell phone. "I'm calling a limo to come get me. My daddy is probably so worried he'll get me something really nice." She looked at Alya and Marinette. "Do you two need a ride?"

They shared a look. Marinette said, "No, I think we'll walk. We have a few things to talk about." Alya blushed and looked down, but Marinette did not move away and she smiled a little.

000

In his lair Balthazar snarled and extended his hand, shooting a bolt of lightning at a candle holder. "Curse you ladybug and your friends." He smiled a bit. "Still I finally found a bit of darkness in your hearts. If I keep looking I'm sure to find more. I'll eventually destroy you either with your own darkness or someone else's. Then I will claim your Miraculouses and then the world!"

000

It was a few weeks later and it was time for a school dance. Alya and Marinette showed up together, arm in arm. Marinette had designed both of their dresses. She wore pink with tiny black spots with elbow length gloves that were black with pink spots. Alya wore an emerald dress that set off her hair and eyes.

They saw Chloe and Nino already on the dance floor. They had been sort of a couple for months, ever since Nino found her crying when she learned that Adrien was in love with Marinette and that under her shallow surface she had feelings. Chloe had been surprised to learn that Nino was willing to work to find those feelings. She wore a gold sequined dress while he looked a little goofy in a suit with his baseball cap and sneakers. Alya said, "I'm a little surprised she didn't dump him as soon as she found out Adrien was free."

"Jealous?"

"Not really. He and I were always too much alike."

"I think Chloe's grown a little as a person," Marinette said. "Besides, it looks like someone beat her to it."

Alya looked and saw two people walking towards them. Adrien with Sabrina on his arm. She looked at them and blushed, looking down. She wore a black and white checkered dress and Adrien wore a white suit with a black shirt. "Hey Alya. Marinette…"

"Having fun?"

Sabrina blushed and Adrien grinned nervously. "Yes."

Adrien said, "You two look amazing. Not just the dresses, which are great."

Marinette nodded. "You too."

Alya grabbed Sabrina's arm. "Come on, let's go get some punch." She reached out with her other hand and ran the tip of her finger along Marinette's jaw making her shudder and smile. "Be right back, love bug."

"But…" Sabrina said, looking longingly at Adrien.

"Hey, you truth them, don't you?" Sabrina nodded a little uncertainly and followed along.

When they were gone Marinette asked, "So how are you doing?"

"Okay. Talked with my dad. He had some good advice."

"Sabrina looks pretty."

"Yeah. She's a little shallow, but a kind person. Sometimes the hard part is keeping her from trying to do everything for me." He looked at her. "What's it like dating Alya?"

"Not that different really. We've always been best friends and everything. It's just now that when we hug we also… um… kiss." She blushed.

"Good kisser?"

"Amazing!" She flinched. "Sorry."

"I'm happy for you."

She was about to thank him when they noticed an odd sound. Stomping feet. Except the music had stopped and ever step was loud enough to shake the room and in perfect precision. They turned around and saw everyone on the dance floor moving in unison in a large circle, eyes glassy and arms limp. A few of the other kids including Chloe and Nino were backing off the floor. Suddenly smoke rose up in the middle of the circle. Balthazar appeared out of it. "I knew enchanting those dress shoes would pay off. My magic will ensure that all of these children dance and dance until they drop. Cat Noir, Ladybug, Vulpina, and Queen Bee will never be able to resist the bait."

"He's got a point," Adrien admitted.

"Then let's not disappoint him. You head over and get the other kids out of here with Chloe and Alya's help. I'll show up first and distract him."

He nodded. "Back at Cheetah speed." He rushed over to where the others were gathering. Marinette saw him give Sabrina a quick kiss before they shuffled them out of the room. Balthazar did not care. He had more than thirty hostages as it was. Chloe could be heard telling Nino, "This is why I always wear designer!"

Marinette rolled her eyes and ducked out of the room by another door. Tikki popped out of her purse. "You really did look nice."

"I know. But it's a little inappropriate for a fight. Spots on Tikki!"

A moment later the gym doors burst open and Ladybug landed outside the circle of dancing kids. "Stop right there!" She swung her yoyo in a circle.

Balthazar smiled under his hood. "Ladybug, what a quick response. All alone?"

Four more doors flew open. One on each side. Cat Noir said twirling his staff, "She's never alone."

"Team work is important," Queen Bee said, brandishing her sword.

Vulpina smiled and waved a pair of batons, her fox-tail swishing behind her. "Something you could learn."

The wizard laughed. "Oh I have. Let's see how well you fight when outnumbered by people you won't hurt. Destroy them!" He pointed and the dancing students turned, feet still moving.

Ladybug looked at the others. "Dance fight!" They rushed in. The students worked together as a hive mind, dancing and weaving and striking out. Chloe and Adrien though had taken dance classes most of their lives and were twirling and dancing around their attackers like it was nothing, working their way closer to the center where Balthazar awaited, lightning dancing on his fingers.

Ladybug, somewhat less light on her feet, was trying, but taking hits. She was knocked back and started to fall, when someone caught her. Feeling a soft body and smelling familiar perfume she looked up and smiled as Vulpina held her in her arms. "I came here to dance, how about you?"

"Well I was a little nervous, but I have been practicing."

"Just try not to step on my feet." She helped Ladybug up.

Taking a waltzing pose Ladybug puffed her cheeks out. "I resent that! I can't deny it, but I resent it."

"Let me make it up to you." She twirled Ladybug out of the way of another blow and leaned back, letting a swipe from a girl pass over her. Coming back together they stepped and waltzed between two more attackers who crashed together. Ladybug dipped Vulpina who tripped a boy coming up behind Ladybug and they rose in time to avoid a couple stomping feet.

The four superheroes made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Queen bee shouted, "Get him!"

"You heard the lady!" Cat Noir said.

Ladybug gave Vulpina a kiss on the cheek, making them both blush. "Shall we my lady?"

"Of course lover. I think we both have better things to do than hang out with this D&D wanna be."

Balthazar took a fighting stance as the four heroes jumped at him. "Bring it!"

"Hiyah!" They all shouted.

The End

Author's Note

Yeah, I'm guessing on some of this. It's the future. And personally yeah, I think Alya is a way better match for Marinette than Adrien. She thinks Cat Noir is goofy and more like a brother. Which is who he really is. As Terry Pratchett said, masks don't hide faces as much as they reveal them. Adrien, who she barely knows, she puts way too much pressure on to be perfect, or purrfect as Cat Noir would say. There is no way he'll live up to her expectations in the long run.

I've come across some stuff online implying Alya and maybe even Chloe get their own Miraculouses later. Since seasons 2 & 3 don't exist yet, and this information may be false, I'm willing to guess. I could see her becoming SLIGHTLY less shallow and even dating Nino if he finds a way to touch her tiny heart. Sabrina and Adrien could work too, long term. I could see her as a housewife or even Adrien's PA or manager. She's a little shallow, but not bad looking and that could work in the long run. Adrien would probably enjoy a fan girl/girlfriend who knows his secrets, stays out of the way when danger threatens, and whom he can occasionally rescue. Ladybug bosses him around too much for his ego to really take that in a girlfriend forever. Friends and allies, yes, the short lived but intense crush, sure… true love… not so much.

I seriously doubt they'd do that in the show though, so I set this whole thing a few years down the line when they're about to graduate and too old for kids… or more importantly their parents… to still be watching the show.

As for changing villains it's what happens in these shows and it being a kid's show it's more likely that Adrien's father will have a change of heart over love for his son than being killed and leaving Adrien an orphan.

Alya meanwhile not only makes a great match for Marinette, has said she loves her and even proved it a few times and occasionally flirts with her, but would make a kick butt super heroine (even Marinette thought so) and when given powers not only worked well with Ladybug, but when she was evil came the closest to beating them out of all their villains. If she were a boy I doubt anyone would argue. As is she does hug Marinette a lot as well as run a finger down her jaw line, wears a lot of flannel, and had been Ladybug's damsel in distress a few times. Also runs a blog on her. She not only likes Marinette as a person but helps her out, doesn't mind that she's a bit of a klutz, and I cannot be the only one to imagine that she helps the girl out with Adrien because as long as Marinette's happy that is all that matters.

Likewise Marinette obviously cares about her and if she could pull her head out of her imaginary relationship with Adrien, whom she barely knows in person and doesn't really have feelings for in costume, would be head over heels for Alya. The girl does everything for her, supports her, does her favors, and connects with her on a deep level. I don't think of Alya as a rebound relationship, but I do think that once Marinette finds out that Adrien and Cat Noir are the same person that should dampen her crush. It might not in the show, but I'm saying it should. Leaving her perfect match, Alya, with a chance to move in.


End file.
